


Soul Eater

by organizedchaoss



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Harem, Lots of fight scenes, Major Original Character(s), flirty tensions, in denial of feelings, light comedy, sadist, story is based from the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organizedchaoss/pseuds/organizedchaoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based from the original anime I just added my OC characters without harming the main story of the anime. Original Male Character Hunter is a pervert and Original Female Character Knight is a mixed personality of Maka and Ragnarok. They are both sadist and they enjoy killing so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teamwork vs. Blood Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to harm the main plot of the story just added my OC on the sides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the time we're Maka and the others we're in training for soul resonance of three people. Teamwork was important and they we're attacked by something or someone they don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried adding my OC behind the scenes, though the real story isn't harmed at all.

“Maka Albarn and your partner Soul, Black Star and your partner Tsubaki, Death the Kid and your partner the Thompson Sisters, I assigned you to a special dual arts training. Please proceed to the forest later tonight” said Stein-hakasen.

 

*--------------------------later tonight-----------------------*

 

“What is Stein-hakasen taking so long?” Maka complained.

“Tch, stealing my spotlight for being late” Black Star whined.

“Hey guys, someone’s coming” Kid whispered.

A tall dark shadowy form came to them. It slowly faded and turned into a super pale like the skin of vampire human. “Nee-chan” Patty called.

“Yea, it’s him from back then” Liz confirmed.

The man disappeared and suddenly appeared behind Liz, he smelled and tucked Liz hair to her ear. Liz blushed and was startled. The man disappeared again then appeared behind Tsubaki.

It suddenly grabbed Tsubaki’s breasts and chuckled maniacally. Tsubaki was taken aback and embarrassed. Black Star went mad and tried to punch the man, but the man disappeared again and appeared behind Patty, he grabbed Patty’s breasts too while chuckling maniacally.

Patty looked down but didn’t budge nor reacted, she even looked like she didn’t know what’s happening. Liz and Maka covered their breasts with their arms.

Black Star jumped in to hit the man. “What the fuck are you trying to do?!” Black Star said, aggravated. The man didn’t disappear but Black Star’s punch was deflected.

“OY! HUNTER! YOU ASSHOLE! I just gazed somewhere else then you just disappeared!” a girl as pale as Hunter appeared. She has a big, blood red, shield that deflected Black Star’s punch. After deflecting the punch, the shield shrank down towards her arm.

“Hmm? Her blood is her shield?” Maka said, bemused.

“Just like Crona” Soul answered.

“Yea, but a bit different, it sticks out and becomes a whole shield.” Maka corrected. “Soul” She looked at her partner and they both nodded.

“Okay” Soul transformed into a scythe. Maka charged in and swung her scythe. She didn’t hit them both rather they disappeared. She almost hit Death the Kid and Black Star.

Hunter and the girl with her appeared a bit farther in front of them. “Tsubaki” Black Star called to his weapon “Hai!” Tsubaki answered and transformed into a kusarigama.

“Liz, Patty” Death the Kid called to his weapons “Haaaai!” – “Yea” answered Liz and Patty in unison and turned into pistols.

“Hunter” said the girl “Yosh!” Hunter turned into a dual edged sword with the color of blood red in one side and purple on the other.

“A Dual Edged Sword?!” Maka presumed.

“Ie, it’s a Blood Pike” the girl corrected, chuckling crazily.

“I don’t care what your weapon is. I’m going to kill you right here right now and eat up your soul! You demon! It will only take me to kill you!” Black Star exclaimed and jumped right above the enemy. The enemy disappeared right at the moment he was going to hit the enemy and appeared behind Maka.

“Gotcha” whispered the girl while chuckling softly.

“MAKA!” Death the Kid shouted and shot the enemy. They disappeared in the moment Death the Kid called Maka.

“They keep on disappearing and appearing. We need to concentrate and feel their souls to know where they’ll come out” Maka observed.

The enemy appeared behind Death the Kid which is in front of Black Star. Black Star had a quick response and tried to hit the enemy, but the girl turned her blood to a shield and blocked Black Star swinging the shield that sent Black Star flying to Maka, before Death the Kid was able to shoot, the enemy disappeared again.

“Their strong, they disappear because of the shadow. They can be one with the shadow” Maka stated while Black Star helped her get up.

“Their blood makes them disappear and be one with shadows” Death the Kid added.

“They really are similar with Ragnarok” Maka declared.

“Their taking too long disappearing I’ve done preparing this to hold them up when they appear! TRAP STAR!” the enemy appeared inside Black Star’s trap “TSUBAKI!” shouted Black Star “HAI!” answered Tsubaki. They caught the enemy “Gotcha! BWAHAHAHAHA! See that! That’s why I tell you! I’m god!” Black Star exclaimed.

“Ehihihihihihi” the enemy was at the ground full of shadows and was still chuckling crazily and maniacally.

“Oy! You’ve got caught what are you still laughing about eh? Going all crazy laughing like idiots” Black Star teased.

The girl glared at Black Star laughing at him. They saw her weapons’ blood slowly enveloping her and she slowly shrunk into the shadows. They stood back to back immediately.

“This way, they won’t be able to sneak in from behind” Death the Kid hypothesized.

“Yeah, let’s just watch each other’s backs” Maka added, Black Star nodded.

They were all concentrating. Looking at every direction possible to where the enemy could be. They can hear chuckles and laughs, but it seemed to be everywhere. Maka and Kid felt something different about the enemy’s soul.

“Kid” Maka called.

“Yea, their soul, it’s not a soul that turned into a demon egg” Kid proclaimed.

“Huh?” Black Star questioned. “Why are they attacking us then?” he added.

The enemy suddenly appeared. One blade to Maka’s neck, the other blade, linked by blood, stretched to Black Star’s neck and the girls blood turned into a sharp thing like one of Chrona’s blade to Kid’s neck “Blood Blade” whispered the girl.

“Knight! Hunter! I’ve seen enough” Maka and the others were startled as they see Stein-hakasen walking towards them.

Knight slowly backed away chuckling, Hunter transformed into human again. The other weapons transformed to human as well. “Stein-hakasen!” Maka complained.

“Hai, hai! Let me explain first! These two aren’t demons, as Black Star just shouted earlier. Their one of my successful experiments, I helped them improve all their skill and it proved to me that I have successfully done it. Although they still haven’t given their all because I told them to hold back a bit” Stein-hakasen explained.

 _They were holding back?!_ Kid thought.

“Why are they like Ragnarok?” Maka asked.

“Well, they’re all from the same clan. The Blood clan, although Ragnarok is a demon weapon and these two are not, the three of them was the only one who survived the massacre of their clan. Hunter can only become one with the shadows by himself but because of the massacre, to be able to survive it, Hunter first done his ability to be one with shadows with another person, to be able to survive it.” Stein started lighting up some cigar.

“The Star clan was the one responsible for the massacre, although Black Star wasn’t involved in that and he won’t remember that because he was still a baby back then.” Stein looked at Black Star who looked confused.

“As to why I have these two with me, it’s because when Shibusen came to investigate I sensed them hiding in the woods. Well maybe Medusa got Ragnarok before we would have even found him. Thankfully we got to find these two.” Hunter and Knight grinned.

Stein continued. “Their power is just one step behind Death the Kid. Shinigami-sama gave me the permission to experiment on them because of their uniquely strange ability they can do with their blood. Hunter can spread apart his blood and be one with his blood. His family branch was huntsmen. That’s why he has that unique ability. He also has the ability to smell the soul of his enemy, and because of the soul protect the witches does, I improved his sense of smell. He can smell witches on soul protect, but only a faint smell of it. If the witch is surrounded by big powerful souls he can’t smell the witch on soul protect.” Hunter showed of his ability, disappearing and appearing behind Liz and smelling her hair.

“Oy! Hunter! Behave! Don’t act like some rabid animal smelling people!” Knight scolded, Hunter obeyed and went back beside her.

“As a weapon, Blood Pike is like a dual edge sword. The blood red end sucks blood from the enemy and the purple end emits poison to the enemy. Blood Pike can be separated and becomes Blood Blades.” Hunter grinned and tried to show off his two hands become the explained Pikes. Knight eyed him down which made him stop what he was trying to do.

“As for Knight, her family was one of the five highest main branches of their clan. She has the unique ability to heal herself using the blood of other people. She gets blood using the blood red end of the Blood Pike. She’s the third and last of them to have that kind of ability. She also has the ability to harden her blood to make her own sword and shield which is like Ragnarok’s ability, and oh! their cousins.” Stein patted Knight and Hunter’s shoulders. Stein puffed some smoke and continued.

“Well about the attack, you actually passed this part of the training. I let them be your enemy because they suck at holding back. Your training for the dual blade was to be able to establish teamwork. Their training was to learn holding back.” Stein puffed some more smoke.

“Be friends with them now cause starting tomorrow they will be students at Shibusen, we’ve finished the greetings right? Fighting? Shibusens way of saying hello? Right?” Stein chuckled.

“Knight, your soul is familiar to me, it seems I sensed you somewhere down Shibusen while we were trying to stop the Demon Gods awakening” Kid confessed.

Knight blushed. Hunter sighed. “Knight! I told you we shouldn’t have stayed there so long!” Hunter complained to Knight.

“You wanted to stay there too! STUPID! You even wanted to whisper to them and tell them that the one their fighting isn’t the real one because you don’t smell his soul” Knight revealed.

Hunter scratched the back of his head “Well, anyway, Stein-hakasen ordered us to stay put outside the party that time, but inside Shibusen, because Stein-hakasen is sensing something odd.” Hunter conveyed to the others.

“We go fighting if needed to, but if not, just investigate and gather data. So while you were underground we stayed hidden in the shadows, we tried our best to hide the presence of our soul. It was kind of hard that time for me because I haven’t mastered it yet. I can hide the presence of my soul but only half the presence of Knights’ soul.” he continued.

“We saw Maka and Soul fighting with Crona and Ragnarok, Black Star and Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty fighting Free. Every time there is something important to tell Stein-hakasen we can go back and forth as fast as the blood flows through our veins.” Knight added.

“When Kid and Black Star were fighting Free, I wanted to tell you that he’s just an illusion but Stein-hakasen told us not to let our presence up. It was because madness was our weakness. We might not be able to control it. We might be drowned to it right away. We just followed you up to that point, but after that, we immediately went out of Shibusen as Stein-hakasen ordered us to” Hunter concluded.

Tsubaki, Liz and Maka were all looking awkward at Hunter. “Hmm? Girls why?” Stein-hakasen asked.

“Knightooooo-CHOOOOP!” Knight hit Hunter at the head with her fists then suddenly stood in front of the girls bowing down. “I am very sorry, he left me so I couldn’t stop him from doing that. Uhm, he likes pretty girls with big breasts, so Maka right? You don’t have to worry about it” Maka was insulted.

“Makaaaaaaaa-CHOOOOOP!” Maka hit Knight with her book.

Knight rubbed her head in pain glaring at Hunter. “OY! HUNTER! YOU ASSHOLE! You better stop grabbing breasts of our comrades!” Hunter scratched his head chuckling while nodding.

“It’s strange that Hunter-san didn’t do the same with Liz, and what did you mean about ‘back then’” Tsubaki teased.

Liz blushed. “Nee-chan, llllllllllllikes him!” blurted Patty. Liz flustered all shades of red holding Patty at her mouth making her hush.

“AHAHAHAHAHA well, Patty is just kidding around. Ehem. We’ve met him before, just Hunter, when me and Patty were on probation. He was a regular customer at Deathbucks Café although he doesn’t really order anything. There’s one scenario…

_“What’s your order?!” asked Liz. Hunter just looked at her and didn’t say anything “Tch” Liz wrote milk and Patty brought milk._

_“Oy, I didn’t order anything” Hunter said._

_“Hunh?!” irked Patty._

_“I d-i-d-n-‘-t o-r-d-e-r a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g” Hunter provoked._

_“Just drink that!” Liz insisted._

_“OK” and Hunter started drinking the milk._

_Liz and Patty’s shift is done and they were walking outside and they saw Hunter standing in the corner. “Oy! You’re that guy that doesn’t order! What the hell are you still doing here?! You picking up a fight huh?! Let’s take this to the alley” Liz riled._

_They all walked towards the alley. Hunter grinned at them. “What the hell are you grinning at huh?!” Patty asked, annoyed._

_“This guy is pissing me off, Patty!” said Liz._

_“Okay, nee-chan” Patty turned into a pistol._

_“Why don’t you strike us first? I don’t even know how you’ll fight” Liz taunted grinning. Hunter just grinned back widely at her “Tch!” Liz pointed the pistol near Hunter’s feet and started shooting. Hunter didn’t even flinch. “You’re really pissing me off!” Liz started shooting at him but then he disappeared. He suddenly appeared behind Liz with his blade at Liz neck, chuckling._

_“NEE-CHAN!” Patty called for them to change position and transform but Liz was surprised with what Hunter did. He held Liz hair with his other hand and tucked it in her ear. Liz felt heat coming up from the back of her neck to her face making her unable to move. Before she could’ve said anything, Hunter disappeared._

     “Why did it end up Patty telling the story?! I didn’t felt that way!” Liz exclaimed and they all laughed at Liz whose face was already colored all shades of red.


	2. Soul Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows the power of the Original Characters when they are in Soul Resonance and in two modes. Hunter mode and Knight mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No harm done to the original plot of the anime! :3

“It’s unfair, Maka and the other guys tend to have extra training activity with Stein-hakasen while we patrol death city?!” Hunter complained while he and Knight roam around the city in shadows.

“It’s not unfair, surveillance is our specialty, and their having a team soul resonance training which is not fit for us who’s strongest alone. Our teamwork is 0/10 okay?” Knight explained.

“Okay, okay, I guess today is not my lucky day, haven’t seen any babe ‘til now” Hunter disappointingly said.

“Oh you’re lucky now because we’re in shadows I can’t chop you!” Knight answered. Hunter was quiet *sniff sniff* “Hunter what is-” Hunter interrupted Knight.

“Shhh, mice, their witches, it’s Mizune that Blair-chan fought with” Hunter’s nose bleeds remembering the fight between the two revealing much of their breasts, sexy curves and their hard core hot ass.

“Pull yourself together Hunter, Let’s go!” Knight scolded. They appeared from the shadow, Hunter immediately transforming to Blood Pike, Knight wielded it right away to stop the mice.

“Chi-chi-chi?” the mice released soul protect and revealed its witch form in 5 parts.

“That’s a shame. I wanted to see the whole nice body. It really is not my lucky day” Hunter said chuckling.

“Witch Mizune Sisters. Surrender now, if you won’t I will fight you and take your soul” Knight said, sadistically grinning.

“Chi-chi-chi!” the witches hardened their whiskers and attacked Knight simultaneously. Knight cuts her arm and forms her blood into a shield.

“Knight” whispered Hunter.

“Okay, okay. Hunter mode!” Hunter changed into a bow and arrow.

“Attack power and agility 100%, defense 0%” Hunter said sadistically laughing like a psycho.

“Looks like we will do some dodging” Knight said grinning. Knight pulled the string with an arrow pointing at one of the Mizune sisters. She releases the arrow. The one targeted was able to dodge it. Knight just chuckled. The arrow came back from behind and hit the targeted Mizune. The 1 part of the witch was sent down falling.

“Chi-chi-chi!” the other 4 charged in with their sharp hardened whiskers. Knight dodged it easily grinning and chuckling with every move.

“Hunter, let’s do it” Knight decided.

“BOOYAH!” Hunter was laughing manically as he answered.

“TAMASHI NO KYOBE!!(Soul Resonance)” Knight and Hunter shouted in unison. The bow and arrow grew larger than usual. Knight pointed the bow upwards “Blood Chakra” said Knight grinning. She released three big arrows and rapidly jumped to the nearest roof.

“Chi-chi-chi?” Multiple arrows showered down on the Mizune sisters followed by multiple explosions where the arrow hits. The whole alley was affected by the explosions. Hunter transformed back to Blood Pike, Knight jumped down from the roof.

“Knight, wait a sec.” *sniff sniff* “She’s still alive” said Hunter chuckling. Knight grinned, the smoke resided “But she looks like she’s out of commission. HEHEHEHE one is poisoned, four is injured as hell. Hunter. Silent Blood Kill” Hunter turned human and disappeared in the shadows.

“Chi-chi-chi! Chi-chi-chi! Chi-chi-chi! Chi-chi-chi! Chi-chi-chi!” when Hunter appeared behind Mizune she transformed into human form. “I know your weakness Hunter, Chi-chi” Hunter couldn’t help it, his hands that already turned into blades that was actually to kill Mizune turned back to hands and grabbed Mizune’s breasts. Hunter chuckled maniacally as he blushed, biting his lower lip then licking his upper lip. “Chi-chi-chi”

Knight got pissed off by Hunter. She gritted her teeth, her hand forming into a fist.

“Mine’s better than Blair, right? Ja! Hunter-san” Mizune flew though she was still out of commission to fight anymore. She was still poisoned and severely injured.

“Knightoooooo-CHOOOOOOP!” Knight hit Hunter in the head with her fists. Hunter was still flustered.

“Waaaah, today’s my lucky daaaay AHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHA” Hunter concluded.

“OY! HUNTER! YOU ASSHOLE! It’s your fault she got away! We could’ve stopped her and Medusa will lose a member of her team!” Knight complained gritting her teeth glaring at Hunter.

Hunter stood up and acted like a gentleman, standing with a gentleman posture. “Okay, okay. We still have next time to kill her and eat up her soul. I wish to see Blair-chan now” Hunter’s blood, covered Knight and crawled in the shadows.

“Wa-wait a minute! HUNTER YOU ASSHOLE!” Hunter ignored Knight and went to were Stein-hakasen might be. On their way finding Stein-hakasen, they saw Maka and the others. Black Star suddenly punched Maka making Maka fly to the trash bin. Hunter and Knight appeared beside the trash bin.

“You’ve got high spirits tonight eh?” Knight said.

“Yo! Knight, Hunter!” Soul greeted.

“The explosion was it you?” asked Kid.

“Yea, we fought witch Mizune but she escaped” Hunter explaine. He looked at Liz and walked towards her. He tucked her hair in her ear, gazed straight into her eyes and grinned. “How was your day?” he asked.

Liz flustered all shades of red, Patty was laughing at her “AHAHAHAH nee-chan you’re blushing!” Patty teased.

“PATTY! Transform!” Liz shouted “Okaaaay!” Patty transformed. Liz pointed the pistol at Hunter.

“Go ahead. Shoot” Hunter said his face near Liz’s face. Liz shot but Hunter disappeared then appeared behind Liz, the shot almost hit Black Star. Hunter smelled Liz’s hair “Your hair smells good. I like it.” Hunter chuckled. Disappeared and appeared beside Knight who was grinning.

“They lllllllllllike each other!!!!” they all said in unison. Liz covered her face with her hands to hide her more flustered face.

“Anyway, do you know where Stein-hakasen is right now?” Knight asked.

“He went home just as we left too” Tsubaki answered.

“Thanks! We got to go! Let’s go, Hunter” Knight said.

“Bye Liz. See you!” Hunter waved and they both disappeared.

“Nee-chan you’re blushing” Patty teased.

“I am not!” Liz exclaimed.

“Liz, why don’t you just admit it? You really like Hunter-san” Maka teased.

“What you say differs from what you act” Tsubaki added.

“Tch, girl talk. Forget about him Liz! I am here! Ore-sama! You can like me all you can if you want!” Black Star exclaimed. They all made a smug face (face expression when seeing Excalibur)

“Liz, don’t worry, I’m going to help you to perfect that feeling of yours. Very perfectly!” Kid said.

“When did everyone started rooting for Hunter?!” Liz complained.

“AHAHAHA since Patty told us your story of meeting him!” Soul laughed.

Liz passed out because of too much heat in the head that was caused by her too much blushing. “Let’s go guys! Patty, just drag Liz home” Kid decided.

“We’re home!” Knight and Hunter said in unison.

“Oh! Knight! Hunter!” Marie-sensei greeted, “Would you like to have some coffee?” asked Marie-sensei.

“YES PLEASE!” Hunter answered.

“PASS!” Knight refused. “Uhm, Marie-sensei, where’s Stein-hakasen?” Knight asked.

“He’s at the other room on his computer” Marie replied.

Knight nodded and went to the other room. “Stein-hakasen, Mizune was around Death City spying on Shibusen, we damaged her severely but she escaped” Knight explained.

“Because of Hunter again hm?” asked Stein typing on his computer.

“Yes, because of his stupid weakness” Knight irked.

“AHAHA well, we can’t do anything about that. AHAHA. Is that all Knight?” asked Stein still staring and typing at his computer.

“Yes” answered Knight.

Stein turned his sit around to face Knight “Knight, you will come with us in Lost Island. You will be going there with Sid’s crew, but will back us up right away upon reaching the magnetic field. Defend our spot. You will be with Maka’s team and Ox’s team. That’ll be all” said Stein with a serious face.

“Okay” answered Knight and went back to the other room.

“Hunter, we’ll be on a mission tomorrow with everyone” Knight conveyed.

“Heh? Isn’t that exciting? Tomorrow’s a lucky day eh?” Hunter said grinning, Knight grinned back.

 

*-------------------------At Lost Island-----------------------*

 

     “It has been 15 minutes since Marie-sensei and Stein-hakasen went inside. I’ll follow them now” Maka decided.

“I’m coming with you” Kid declared walking towards Maka.

“Me too!” Black Star announced grinning like an idiot.

“Let me go too!” Kilik insisted.

“Disobeying Stein-hakasen’s order eh?” Ox sarcastically teased. A horde of enemies appeared to ambush them.

“Maka! Go now, I’ll hold this up!” Ox shouted facing the incoming enemies.

“Abandoning my team isn’t my forte.” Kilik deicided.

“We still have 5 minutes before we fire the retreat signal!” Ox jumped into the enemies. “Inside we’re bookworms, but outside, we’re Thunder Kings!” and killed a bunch of them.

Kim fired her lantern and killed some of them. “TAMASHI NO KYOBE!!” shouted Kilik and sent one golem down. Maka, Kid and Black Star entered the magnetic field.

“There seems to be a bunch of them huh?” Ox concluded.

“Eh? Ox-kun look!” Harvard exclaimed. Enemies were taken down smoothly one by one. Even the enemy couldn’t notice.

“Hunter-san and Knight-san” Kim confirmed

“It’s been five minutes, fire the retreat signal now Kim!” Ox declared.

“The girl is escaping! Target her!” shouted the enemy.

“Protect Kim at all costs!” Ox commanded. Hunter and Knight almost killed most of the small enemies.

“Ox-kun! Kilik-kun! Target those minios! I’ll handle the golem! HEHEHEHE” Knight commanded laughing sadistically “Knight mode!” Hunter changed into a big sword.

“TAMASHI NO KYOBE!!” shouted Knight and Hunter in unison. The big blade glows. Knight pulled out another blade from the big blade. “Blood Raging Unlimited Blade!” Multiple blades appeared around the golem. Knight attacked at every direction as fast as Black Star’s Speed Star. Knight gave the final blow to the golem and jumped away from it then it exploded. The golem disintegrated into pieces. At the same time Ox and Kilik finished all of the other enemies.

“Whoaaa” Kilik praised. “Now I believe that you really are just one step behind Kid” Ox admitted.

Knight grinned “We just need to wait for the others to come back right?” asked Knight. Ox nodded.

The story continued. Ox and Kilik went inside the magnetic field to save Maka’s team when Marie-sensei and Stein-hakasen went out with a failure. Maka’s team fought with Mosquito and also failed to get Brew from him. They all went back for retreat. Maka told Shinigami-sama a brief explanation of everything that happened while on a ship going back to Death City. On arachnophobia’s side, when they didn’t know it was a fake one, they thought Brew was already broken. Medusa and her minions sneaked in from behind and got the original Brew to themselves.


	3. Normal Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal Days of the Soul Eater guys! School and everyday life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No harm done on the real anime plot!

“Kid is skipping classes? Even Hunter’s skipping classes too. Hey, Knight-san, is that okay?” Maka asked.

“Let him be. He passes all the time even if he skips classes” Knight answered.

“But do you even know where he went?” Soul asked.

“I don’t. But I have a clue. He’ll be at where Blair works” Knight answered.

“EH?!” said Maka and Soul dumbfounded. First hours of classes ended.

“Kid and Hunter aren’t here. Now even Black Star and Tsubaki are not here” Maka complained.

“They’re all skipping classes eh?” Soul added.

“Where could Tsubaki-san have gone off?” Maka wondered.

“She might be looking for Black Star” Knight thought.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Blair-chan…” Hunter called with a lonely voice, he’s at the cabaret where Maka’s father usually goes.

“What is it? Hunter-kun?” Blair asked.

“Liz, … ,she ignores me! She keeps pushing me away! WAAAAAH” Hunter started crying like a baby.

“There, there…” Blair hugged Hunter making Hunter dug into her breasts which made Hunter fluster and have nosebleed.

“…why don’t you ask her for a date with nobody else hearing it?” said Blair. Hunter looked up.

“Blair-chan you’re the best!” Hunter said astonished hugging Blair much tighter, suffocating himself to Blair’s breasts.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Classes ended when Death the Kid went back “Oh? Kid what happened?” Liz asked.

“I’ve investigated on some things. From now I will be needing the help of you two” Kid conveyed.

“What’s wrong Kid?” Maka asked.

“It’s nothing” answered Kid.

“Black Star’s back too” said Soul.

“Their back and Hunter isn’t. *sigh* I’ll just fetch him!” Knight said and ran off outside

“Kid, could you go outside for a while?” said Black Star.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Knightoooooo-CHOOOOOP! OY! HUNTER! YOU ASSHOLE! What do you think you’re doing?!” Knight started pulling Hunter out of the cabaret. Knight stopped at the counter and Hunter paid.

“Black Star and Kid are having a duel” said Knight while she drags Hunter outside going back to school.

“EH?! Why?” Hunter engulfed Knight with his blood and traveled through shadows for a faster pace.

“It’s seems Black Star has a problem” Knight added. They traveled back and reached Shibusen rather late. Kid was sitting beside Black Star’s out of commission body.

“What’s happening to you Black Star? You said you’ll surpass god?” Kid taunted.

“Hunter that’s good you’re here. Carry Black Star to the infirmary” Sid ordered.

“Me? O-okay.” Hunter carried Black Star. “Uh-uhm, Liz, can I have a word with you in private just for a bit?” Hunter told Liz seriously.

“Eh? O-okay” Liz answered and followed Hunter while they walk towards the infirmary. Hunter set Black Star down his bed inside the infirmary.

“U-uhm, Liz” Hunter spoke trying his best to look at Liz.

“Hmm?” Liz answered feeling her face turn red, smiling, blinking many times than usual.

“W-W-Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?” Hunter asked blushing. Liz stared at Hunter stunned that he really looked serious, she blushed, smiling and looking away.

“O-okay its fine with me” Liz answered shyly.

Hunter’s face lit up and grinned “Let’s go back now?” Liz nodded. When they opened the door Maka and Soul was outside.

“Nice, Hunter-san” Soul grinned at Hunter and gave him a thumbs up.

“Have a nice day tomorrow Liz-chan” Maka teased smiling at us. I grinned and Liz blushed. She suddenly walked as fast as she could and went to where Kid and Patty are leaving Hunter behind.

“I heard that too Hunter-san” Black Star said, who started doing some push-ups. Hunter scratched the back of his head and grinned at Black Star “I guess Black Star is fine eh?” Maka said. Soul and Hunter nodded.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Thanks for coming Liz” Hunter chuckled, placing his hands behind his head.

“I-It’s nothing” Liz shyly answered, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“I’m sorry if I don’t make you comfortable” Hunter smirked looking worried.

 _No, I’m just so happy I’m with you. I just can’t believe I can see you serious right now_ Liz thought.

“No it’s okay.” Liz smiled sweetly at Hunter. Hunter grinned back. They were walking at the streets of Death City, just a simple date of getting to know each other.

Hunter slowly searched for Liz’s hand. Liz felt Hunter’s fingers touch hers. They held hands. _Whoa, his hands are warmer than I expected_ Liz thought.

“Don’t worry. Even though I’m as pale as a vampire, I’m not cold as them. I’m still human.” Hunter grinned without looking at Liz because he felt himself fluster.

“Then why do you have fangs like of a vampire?” Liz wondered, looking intently at Hunter’s face.

“I don’t know. Knight does not have fangs. Maybe my parents thought of fangs when they were making me.” Liz was dumbstruck. She kind of felt gross “I’m just joking” Hunter chuckled scratching the back of his head.

“Oh that’s good to hear” Liz giggled.

“Hey, Liz, do you play basketball?” Hunter asked smirking.

“Y-yeah, but my nails will get ruined” Hunter pulled Liz to the basketball court.

“That’s okay I’ll fix that later” Hunter said.

“Eh? You know how to fix things like this?” Liz questioned him, _so gay_ she thought.

“No I don’t. Teach me, then I’ll do it for you” Hunter convinced her.

 _Hmm, not so gay_ Liz thought. She blushed and answered “o-okay.”

They arrived at the basketball court and saw Black Star and the others playing. “Let’s go” Hunter said to Liz.

“O-okay” Liz answered as Hunter pulled her to the court.

“Guys! Can we join?” asked Hunter grinning.

“Knightoooooooo-CHOOOOOOOP!!” Hunter fell to the ground holding his head.

“Knight, what did I do wrong now?” asked Hunter crying.

“I can’t find you anywhere! You didn’t tell me you were on a date! They all knew except for me!” Knight scolded.

“What did that have to do with you?! Jeez, let’s just play ball ‘kay?” Hunter stood up.

“Yosh, since were seven here. Let’s just play boys versus girls” Black Star decided.

“Me, Black Star and Hunter, versus, Liz, Tsubaki, Maka and Knight. Sounds fine with me” Soul approved.

“Soul! I told you I didn’t want to play!” scolded Maka.

“Come on Maka, it’s better to play than to keep on sulking there. Hmm, okay! Whoever shoots the ball will be the one to defeat Kishin!” Soul taunted and passed Hunter the ball.

“Give me the ball! I’m going to defeat Kishin!” Black Star proudly demanded.

Hunter passed it to Black Star but Knight stole the ball before Black Star can even touch it. Knight passed it to Liz. Liz dribbled the ball while Hunter defends “Heh, let’s see how you’ll do” Hunter teased smiling, Tsubaki cuts inside and Liz drop passed which faked Hunter for a jump shot. “That’s a good one Liz” Hunter amused.

Tsubaki was about to shoot the ball, Black Star jumped for her so she passed to Maka. Maka throws the ball. Literally throws the ball “HAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Maka shouted.

Black Star jumped to stop the ball but it bounced on him and it made a basket. “Huh? It went in” Maka dumbfounded.

“HAHA! See that! I will be the one to defeat Kishin! If it weren’t for me it will not go in! NYAHAHAHAHA” Black Star crazily laughed.

The ball rolled and someone stopped the ball “You guys are having fun huh?” they all looked to see who it was.

“Kid” Liz called.

“Liz, I’ve been looking all over of you! Where were you?!” Kid irked.

“She was on a date with Hunter-kun” Patty giggled.

“Patty! *sigh* I left a note that I stuck in the fridge” Liz reminded.

“Eh? That’s your note? *sigh* I didn’t read it because it wasn’t positioned perfectly, I crumpled it and throw it in the trash” Kid responded, Liz faced palmed herself and walked beside Kid.

“Anyway, I have something important to tell you guys. Medusa leaked the location of the Kishin as a condition to let her go” Kid reported.

“EH?” they said in unison.

“I guess we should probably go home now? Tomorrows a lucky day” said Hunter smirking. They all nodded and all went home.


	4. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kishin Arc of Soul Eater. Struggles and reunions. Fight until the end, everyone has the courage to do that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still! No harm done in the original plot of the anime.

“Continent of Asia, eh?” Hunter commented.

“That should be one of the relay stations. Hunter, stealth mode” Hunter engulfed Knight with his blood and became one with the shadows killing every enemy in sight.

“This really is the most suitable job for us, we’re not directly close to the Kishin but I can feel the madness engulfing me as we get close to the relay station” Hunter voiced.

“Stop that Hunter. We need to finish our job” Knight distracted Hunter. They finished killing almost a hundred of the guards they got closer to the relay station, but more guards appeared. “Tch, I hope it’s the last of them. Hunter! Hunter Mode!” Hunter changed into a bow and arrow “HUNTER!” shouted Knight.

“YOSH!” Hunter responded.

“TAMASHI NO KYOBE!!” the bow grew larger. The enemies threw knives. Most of them hit Knight.

“KNIGHT!!” Hunter called, concerned.

“Daijobu!” Knight reassured. She pointed the bow and arrow upwards “HAAAAAAAAAAA BLOOD CHAKRA!!!” Knight shot three big arrows and it directly hit the relay station and made line of explosions that killed all the other guards. Knight was also affected by the explosions.

Hunter transformed back to human and ran to one of the guards who’s still a bit conscious and transformed his blood, red blade and sucked some blood from the guard. He ran towards Knight and dropped a blood in her mouth. Her wounds slowly healed up and her breathing stabled. Hunter was dripping cold sweat.

“Hunter the relay station is still working. Hold on a bit more.” Hunter nodded and transformed into weapon “Knight Mode” Hunter transformed into a big blade “Let’s try a second time” Knight added.

“TAMASHI NO KYOBE!!” the blade glowed. Knight pulled one of the blades from the big blade “BLOOD RAGING UNLIMITED BLADES!” they shouted.

Multiple blades formed around the relay station. Knight attacked the relay station at every direction and with the final blow leaving a big explosion that destroyed the relay station into pieces. “We did it” Knight said, panting.

“Ye-yea” Hunter transformed back to human form and dropped on the ground. Knight also dropped unconscious. _“Tch, the madness is engulfing us. We need to fight it. But my body can’t take it anymore. Tch, my body is hurting. If we stay here we’ll be completely overtaken by madness L-liz…”_ Hunter thought and completely passed out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hm?!” Liz sensed what happened to Hunter and Knight. “Kid. Hunter and Knight are in trouble” Liz conveyed while they cruise back to Shibusen after Kid got the key.

“Where are they?” Kid asked.

“Relay station at the Asian Continent” Liz responded.

“Okay, we’ll make a quick turn” Kid confirmed.

“Nee-chan you’re so sweet” Patty said, laughing. They traveled as fast as they can using Kid’s beezlebub. They arrived and saw Hunter and Knight lying on the ground unconscious. Liz transformed to human and ran to Hunter and rested his head to her lap.

“Hunter! Wake up!” shouted Liz almost crying.

“Tch, madness is overflowing them” Kid irked.

“Don’t let madness overtake you Hunter! Come on! I know you’re in there!” Liz was panicking.

Kid went beside Knight he held her face and her hands. “Hang in there” he whispered.

“Kid, why don’t you call Shinigami-sama for help? We can’t carry them back” Patty suggested.

“You’re right Patty. Good thinking.” Kid agreed and called on to his father.

“Ozz! Wiiizu! Chizzzu!” Shinigami-sama greeted.

“Father, we have a situation here. We need help to carry Hunter and Knight back to Shibusen or they’ll completely be engulfed by madness” Kid explained.

“EHHH? Well, Asuza-san already seen that before you came to them so a team to get Hunter and Knight, as soon as possible, is already on their way” Shinigami-sama reassured.

“Thank you, Father” Kid respectfully thanked his dad.

“You can come back here now Kid, okay! Bye bye!” Shinigami-sama dropped the call.

“Oh! Their fast! They’re already here!” Patty said.

“Liz, you heard it, they will be brought back to Shibusen, we need to go” Kid asserted.

“Yea” Liz and Patty transformed into a pistol “I’ll definitely defeat that Kishin” Liz promised and they flew back to Shibusen.

     Hunter and Knight were brought to Stein rather to Shibusen because Marie is the only one who can take them of that madness. “They aren’t as fatal as you did Stein. This will be easier” Marie guaranteed. She placed one hand on Hunter’s chest and one hand on Knight’s chest “Wavelength of Redemption” Marie whispered, light formed all over Stein’s lab. Hunter and Knight woke up.

“Welcome Back!” Marie greeted smiling at them.

“Hmm? We’re home, I think I heard Liz voice a while ago Hunter said.

“I heard and felt Kid” Knight said.

“Well they were the first ones to be there before Shibusen troops rescued you” Stein affirmed.

Knight blushed. Hunter grinned. “Let’s go, to Shibusen. Crona wants to see Maka too” Marie announced.

Hunter and Knight stood up “Yosh!” said Hunter and Knight smiled.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

They arrived and they saw all of them gathered around looking outside at the barrier. “Asuza, can’t you look further in? Just too know if their fine?” Sid asked.

“I can’t” Asuza answered.

“So all we can do is watch over here huh?” Sid verified.

*sniff sniff* “They are all fine. I can still smell their souls, I’m just not sure what’s happening” Hunter confimed.

“That’s Hunter’s nose for yah!” Knight said grinning.

“Although, we can’t go inside, we just need to rely on Maka’s anti-demon wavelength” Asuza brooded.

“Nope, there is something more to Maka. In Maka’s heart” Crona guaranteed.

“That’s right! RESURECTION!!!” Shinigami-sama cheerfully said.

“You look awful” said Spirit.

“Maka is the only one of us who can face fears in an instant” Hunter assured.

“Yea, she has the courage to face fears” Knight added.

*sniff sniff* “Kishin’s soul is gone” Hunter affirmed.

“Hunter” Knight called. Hunter nodded and they became one with the shadows and went for them right away. They appeared behind Kid and Liz. Hunter smelled Liz’s hair and tucked it in her ear. Liz turned around to face Hunter. Hunter grinned and held her chin. Liz was blushing, eyes wide. Slowly she felt Hunter’s lips met hers. She didn’t know what to feel, mixed emotions of good and bad, but the kiss Hunter is giving her overwhelmed every bad emotion she is feeling. Her eyes widened more but then she wrapped her arms around Hunter and kissed him back.

“Hey, Kid, you were there right? I felt you holding my hand and my face” Knight reprimanded. “N-no. That wasn’t me. It was Patty!” Kid stuttered.

Knight raised her eyebrow “Patty?” Knight looked at Patty.

“Nope, that was Kid all the way” she confirmed and smiled. Knight smiled and blushed. Proving that already makes her happy.

“We can’t sit still for now. It’s true that there might be another Kishin that may appear” Kid elaborated.

“That’s okay. If there is another one to appear, we’re all still here to defeat it right?” Maka justified.

All of them nodded. Happy for being together with their friends and to be assured that everyone got their backs even if anything happens.


End file.
